Good Way to Spend
by Melinda Coulson
Summary: Prompt: Mission gone wrong.


**Valentine Prompt given to me by lady-jayde-une on Tumblr. **

**If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, just let know and I'll get on it when I can! **

**Apologies for any egregious errors. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"This is all your fault."

"What? How?"

"'No, May. It'll be fine,' you said, 'I'll only go in for a minute. No one will recognize me'."

It was supposed to be a simple pick-up mission. Their German allies had intercepted a Hydra delivery and were passing it along for Coulson's team to analyze. It was hidden at a small inconspicuous book store in Berlin. May and Coulson had been able to pick it up without any issues but, of course, Coulson got distracted.

On their way out, Coulson spotted something in red, white and blue from the corner of his eye. Low and behold, there was a first edition Captain America comic book. It was written in German, but he didn't care. It was a first edition and he had to see it.

Coulson had promised May it would only take him five minute. He'd check it out, hold it, and they could leave.

Within those five minutes, Hydra had spotted the two of them and a chase ensued. They had been pursued for five blocks before they ended up running into a building and hiding in a very small, very intimate broom closet.

That was half an hour ago and May was not thrilled to say the least.

Skye, who had hacked into the building's main frame and was watching the area via security monitor, was waiting for the coast to be clear before May and Coulson could make their way back to the quinjet. Sadly, Hydra knew that the senior agents had something they wanted and had camped out and were surveying the perimeter. Coulson and May agreed the safest way to get away unscathed and with the package was to wait them out. But they didn't realize how long the wait would really be.

"It's not my faul-" Coulson's statement was cut off when May glared at him intensely. Even in this pitch black closet he could see her eyes as they fiercely locked on him. "I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. "We'll get out of here soon." No use in arguing with her. It was only making the situation more uncomfortable.

He felt May sigh as her shoulders dropped and she leaned against the wall opposite of him. There really wasn't much room in there and they had to stand the entire time, unless one of them wanted to stand between the other's legs. Even then, their legs wouldn't be able to stretch out all the way.

"Do you think there's a way to lure them away? An explosion or something?" May asked after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"Maybe, but there's no guarantee that we would able to lure them all away for a clean getaway." he responded, which was met with a frustrated groan.

May began looking around the closet. There had to be some other way out. It was cool inside the closet, not hot, so there had to be some form of ventilation. She looked above and stopped. In the upper right corner was a air duct that might just be big enough for them to go through.

"Take this," she quietly handed the package to Coulson before turning around. If she could just jump high enough…

As she turned around in the tight space, Coulson felt her entire body brush against his. A shiver went down his back at the contact and he had to hold back a small moan that threatened to escape. As May reached up to see how high the air vent was, her butt brushed against him and he bit his lip as hard as he could. She had to know what she did to him.

"Coulson," May called firmly, causing him to open his eyes. When had they closed?

"Sorry, I missed what. What did you say?" he tried to play it off.

"I said can you put the package down and give me a lift. I think I could get the cover off of the air vent and we can get out of here."

"Right, of course."

Coulson placed the package on the ground and proceeded to help May reach the air vent. He crouched as best as he could and May sat on his right shoulder. He held onto her legs as he slowly stood up and gave May just the right height. She used a pocket knife to unscrew the cover and quietly took it off. Coulson took it from her and put it down as gently as he could as to not make unnecessary noise.

Slowly, Coulson tried to lower May back onto the ground but he tripped over the package and caused May to slide off his shoulder and fall against him. May tried to catch herself, causing her to turn around and her hands land on Coulson's chest. They were pressed against each other on the door.

Their cheeks both flushed as the intimacy of their position and before either of them could say anything, the door behind them was pulled open. They fell together and May landed on Coulson's chest, only making their position even worst.

"Are we interrupting something?"

They both looked up at the familiar voice and were momentarily pleased to see Bobbi standing over them with a knowing smirk on her face. The pair looked around and saw the Hydra agents effectively incapacitated from what they assumed were their sleeper guns.

Realizing they were still lying against each other on the ground, Coulson and May quickly pulled themselves up and apart. May glared at Hunter when she heard his snicker and Coulson cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Alright," Coulson said as he went back into the closet and picked up the package, "thanks for coming to get us. Let's get out of here before they realize their agents aren't responding."

His three subordinates nodded and they made a quick escape.

Back at the Playground, Coulson's agents immediately got to work on trying to figure out what their latest toy was. He'd given them three hours before he mandated that they call it a day and start fresh the next morning. They all needed a break.

Back in his office, he thought about what happened in the closet. After he'd dropped May and she landed on him, she blushed. Was she embarrassed? It didn't seem like May. They'd been in tighter situations. Did he make her uncomfortable? What if she-

"So," his thoughts were interrupted by the very subject of them. "interesting way to spend Valentine's Day."

Coulson gave a soft chuckle, "Which part?" She gave him a look that told him she was thinking about exactly what he was thinking about. "I'm not complaining. I don't mind having beautiful women throw themselves at me."

"If I recall correctly," she smirked, "someone conveniently dropped me which landed me on top of him. You know, if you wanted a date, you could have just asked."

Coulson's expression changed and he looked at her in shock and curiosity. A small smile slipped onto his face and May stood there awkwardly as he stared at her in silence. Her playful smile slowly dropped as she began to sway uncomfortably.

"I better go," she said quietly, "I have some-"

"Tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"A date, tonight."

Now it was May's turn to look at him in shock and confusion. Was he being serious? He wanted to take her out? Tonight?

"Yes," she heard herself saying. Where did that come from?

The smile spread wider on Coulson's face. "Great. I'll see you tonight then."

"Tonight," she nodded.

May stood there for a moment longer before turning on her heel and walking back towards the door. Before she could exit she heard Coulson call out to her.

"Oh, May?" she turned to look at him and saw him extending out a heart shaped box of chocolates with a card taped to it. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
